


To build a Fighter

by saidie456



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, boxer!derek, boxing au, derek doing something for himself for once, doing what the family wants, image consultant!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidie456/pseuds/saidie456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had lost everything, his career, his family and his girlfriend. But then came Stiles. He changed all that.<br/>But could Stiles come before his career?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To build a Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this came from...  
> I did try and prod read it, but I'm a nightmare when it comes to spellings and grammar, so if there is a mistake, please tell me.  
> so far its only a very short one shot, but if someone wanted a extra chapter or sequel or something (which I doubt) just ask....  
> and... yeah, that's it I think....

One final punch and it would be over, the belt would be in his grasp, the crowd would love him again, and Jenifer might forgive him. All he needed to do was lay on one final punch.

The time came, Davids was bruised, crouching infront of him.

He lifted his arm, he could feel the power coursing through his veins, the power to strike. But everything changed when he looked over at the crowd.

One final glance at the crowd, his signature look, just a mark to show he had won, to let people know they had won their bets and so on. But he made the final mistake of looking over into the gateway.

He saw Stiles.

He saw the boy who helped change his life around, got him off the steroids, helped him in the championship with his image, but he also helped him emotionally. One way Jenifer never could.

He made him feel whole, made him feel like a human being rather than a fighting machine like everybody else made him feel.

He saw Derek, not like everyone else, he saw the Derek only his family got to see. The teenage boy who lost his entirel family in one night.

He was the only one who knew his 'concern', and the only one who let him act upon it.

He saw Stiles one last time before he turned his back on him, placing his hands into the pockets of the oversized hoodie and walked away down the gateway.

Time suddenly slowed down for Derek.

He could feel his parents', Lauras', everyones dissapointment in him over the cheers of the fans.

And in that split second, he made a decision which would define his life for good.

He gave Davids one last glance before he jumped the ropes, taking his mouth guard and gloves off as he aimed for the gateway.

He could hear the boos' and concerns form the audience, their cries of lack of money, lack of a show, and lack of blood.

He could feel their anger build inside him, but he couldn't let that get to him, not again, not like last time.

He ran past the stands, past the bell over to the gateway, running into the tunnel. He could see Stiles at the end of it, where it seemed brighter.

"Stiles" he screamed, tears falling down his cheek. "Stiles" he screamed again.

Stiles turned around, looking at him, his eyes big and bold with confusion, like the first time he saw him.

When he reached Stiles, his instincts took over, and he slammed Stiles into the nearest wall.

"Derek"? Stiles asked, unbelieving of who was standing in front of him.

"Derek, what are you doing, you're throwing your entire career away".

That was true, Derek knew. There had never been a gay boxer, and there probably never will. But there was one thing Stiles didn't know.

"Yeah, well I won something better". He smiled at Stiles, a genuine, honest to God smile, the first for what seemed like years.

"Derek, if I was the reason you were miserable for the rest of your life because you didn't win the belt like your father did, then I could never live with myself. Please don't make me be selfish Derek, because if I have you, I can never let you go". Stiles whimpered as derek rested his hand on Stiles' cheek. Feeling the heat that over powered him in the first place.

"My father would never have wanted me to be this miserable, none of my family would. And winning the belt wouldn't have made me happy Stiles, you do"!

And before Stiles could say anything else, he smashed their mouths together, moaning with just the simple touch.

They stayed like that for as long as they could, until a incessant flashing stopped them.

Both Derek and Stiles broke the kiss to see numerous cameras and microphones being pointed at them.

Only three words were said to the cameras before they walked off down the rest of the tunnel hand in hand.

Just three little words made all the difference.

Not for him, but for his fans.

"This might hurt".


End file.
